Temptation
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Spike is alone in Xander's apartment, he hasn't explored the uncharted territory yet but the open door is a burning temptation and the evil sun keeps Spike inside. What's a bored vamp to do? Slashy slashiness ensues!


_So this was sort of inspired when someone (who shall remain nameless but she knows who she is) said she wanted something when she got in last night. She never appeared so she doesn't know about it. _

_Just a note, I suppose this could be classified as AU, Spike has a chip, Xander has his own apartment, Anya was only a brief fling, Spike and Xander are friends and get along and maybe even like each other and I think that about covers it... let me know what you think! _

_Happy reading!  
_

**

* * *

Temptation**

Spike was bored out of his mind.

It was the middle of the afternoon and he was stuck inside his whelp's apartment.

Stupid sun.

And for the life -or would that be unlife?- of him he couldn't sleep.

Spike growled uselessly as he kicked at the evil, evil couch.

He began to root through everything. He had started in the bathroom under the guise of "cleaning" should anyone show up. Not that he could think of anyone who would be showing up at his whelp's door any time soon.

Red was engrossed in school and her witchery and as much as Glenda wanted to see Xander, Red was just too busy.

The Slayer was too busy having sex with Soldier boy and not looking after Dawn who had practically moved in with Giles who was the only on to actually talk to Xander when he could make it to a meeting or at least call him when he was too burnt out to make it.

Anya had up and left the boy for a large slimy demon much like the one Dru had left Spike for.

There was nothing in the bathroom so Spike moved on to the living room, not there was much to find, he did spent a vast majority in the room when he stayed at Xander's not even going into the bedroom to sleep, content with the blanket on the couch that smelt of his nummy.

Spike sighed, the only thing hidden in the couch cushions had been a week old gummie bear and cheetos, the puffy kind. Xander had been on a kick for the cheesy snack for the last month or so.

Spike grunted, surprised that Xander seemed to clean out the couch on a semi-regular basis.

The vampire had been oddly respectful of Xander's bedroom, not even going in to sleep.

He glanced at the door that stood open, inviting Spike to go in and have a look around.

Spike didn't move from his spot on the couch, after a moment he glanced around, almost as he was checking to make sure that no one was watching him.

He had a brief, but heated argument with himself that consisted of him pacing and gesturing madly for about five minutes before he growled and stalked toward the door. He stopped short of actually entering before turning around and going into the kitchen.

'After I eat,' he stated out loud, not at all feeling like a fool, he no doubt looked like.

He lingered over his steaming cup of blood and marshmallows as he leaned against the doorframe, glaring at the innocuous bedroom door.

Spike actually washed out the mug he used before he went back to glaring at the door.

'What?' he snarled into the phone when it rang shrilly.

'No, Whelp's not here, at work, has a new job, no idea, yeah, yeah whatever Slutty,' he hung up on the blonde and then stormed into the room.

He stood for a minute just staring at the room, taking in the normality of it.

Spike had no idea what he'd expected, but this wasn't it.

There was a comfy looking queen sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a chest of drawers under the window with an odd assortment of ... things. A couple bottles of cologne, a Princess Leia/Han Solo collection scattered around the top, some of the figures were in lewd positions and Spike snorted. There was a couple of Luke's that were with the extra Han's that Spike repositioned, just because. There were a few other assorted figures that Spike didn't recognize so he moved on.

The posters on the wall didn't match the figures on the chest. They were for some old horror movies that Spike remembered going to see when they had been first run. The vintage posters were framed in brushed steel.

Nosferatu

The Phantom of the Opera

The Wolfman

Dracula

Poncy bastard, still owes me 11 pounds, he scowled at the poster.

Spike ran a hand over Mae Clarke and wondered why the whelp didn't have them out in the hall.

He rummaged through the drawers slightly disappointed to only find t-shirts, boxers, sweat pants and an assortment of movie magazines.

The only thing under the bed was a suitcase. Spike didn't much feel like disturbing the family of dust bunnies so he left it and went to the closet.

He gaped at the closet. It was a walk in. It was only half full of clothing. Nice, decent colours that didn't make Spike's eyeballs bleed.

The rest of it, Spike wasn't really sure what it was. There were boxes stacked against the back that were labelled "books", Spike decided he'd get to those last.

He pulled open a random drawer and was surprised to find art supplies, not a lot mostly charcoals and pencils but there was enough.

The next drawer had paper, thick, thin, notebooks and notepads... all kinds of it.

The third drawer which Spike was almost reluctant to open surprised him. The bottom drawers had all been combined into one and there was cardboard in it, pulling the first one forward he found that the cardboard was protecting the images between them. Spike flipped through them, they were all beautiful charcoal images of the slayer and the witches and the little bit and the watcher, there were even a few of Angel or possibly Angelus, the ex-demon was there and several people that Spike didn't recognize. One of Joyce made him stop and wipe furiously at his eyes, it wasn't that it had Joyce doing anything special. Not really anyway, but to Spike she was. They had been sitting in the kitchen chatting over a cup of hot chocolate and Joyce had sat with her head, which was tilted to the side, rested on her hand. She was listening to Spike, actually listening to him and that, more than the hot chocolate meant more to Spike than most anything.

Spike closed his eyes and took a deep breath, with a small smile he continued on. The pictures slowly got a little dirtier, and Spike was surprised to find everyone featured in them.

He gasped as he came upon one of himself and Xander, at least he thought it was Xander judging by the hair and the broad shoulder and the odd tattoo that was on the shoulder.

The whelps head was in Spike's lap and he, Spike, was fully clothed. Xander however wasn't wearing anything, but there was nothing actually showing.

Spike could feel himself harden and he slammed the drawer shut before leaning against the unit and taking an unneeded breath.

He began to rummage through the rest of the surprisingly large closet.

'Holy shit on a stake!'

Spike stared at the drawer in shock and slowly reached in to pull out the first thing he touched. A long string of plastic beads that slowly got bigger, it was a royal purple, not that Spike cared, it was the long chocolate brown tail that was attached to the beads that caught Spike's attention. It was super soft and bendable.

Spike wrapped it around his fist and arm and twisted it, the beads started to vibrate. Spike moaned.

He undid his jeans and slid the beads inside.

Spike reached into the drawer and pulled out the matching ears.

Spike moaned and dropped the two items. He gave his cock a squeeze and rummaged around a little more, his eye caught something shiny.

He pulled out a thin rod that looked like a small sword. He examined it intently trying to figure out what it was and after a minute his eyes widened and he had to reach into his pants to keep himself from embarrassing himself. Not that there was anyone around but still... it was the principle of it...

Xander _had_ a cock plug.

The _whelp _had a cock plug.

Harris had a _cock plug!_

No matter how Spike thought it, he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Then Spike found the collar.

Freeing himself from his jeans, and shedding them altogether. He leaned back against the boxes of books and leisurely began to stroke himself.

It only took a few strokes before he was shooting strings of pearly cum all over himself, moaning Xander's name.

'I wondered how long it would take you to find this,' an amused voice came from the door.

Spike shot to his feet, somehow clutching his jeans in front of him, 'Harris,' he stated, speechless for probably for the first time ever.

Spike reached up to wipe away the drool he was sure was dribbling down his chin at the sight of the man leaning against with the door, his arms crossed across his chest. He was wearing a pair of low slung stressed out jeans and nothing else. Spike couldn't take his eyes from the taught tanned body or the trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband.

Xander used his shoulder to push himself away from the frame and took a step toward the stunned vampire.

Spike dropped his jeans and tackled Xander causing the pair stumbled backwards to land on the bed.

'Gonna pound you into the mattress,' Spike declared before he devoured Xander's mouth.

'Guh... please,' Xander managed as he clutched at the vampire that was above him.

Spike flipped the slightly bigger man onto his stomach and hoisted his ass into the air, he admired the flesh and ass and then slid his spit slicked fingers into the tight rosebud and moaned, Xander had already prepared himself.

Spike slid easily into that tight hot channel and as he clutched at Xander's hips tight enough to bruise he thrust two, three, four times before he was practically exploding into Xander's spasming channel as he spurted out on to the sheets.

The pair fell into an exhausted pile, Spike making sure that Xander didn't land in the cooling puddle.

'This isn't just a passing fancy is it?' Spike asked, despite the lazy quality of the question Xander could hear the seriousness of the question.

'Absolutely not,' Xander replied. 'I don't know when it started but, if you looked at those drawings, then you know that it's been a long time coming,' Spike snorted.

'Jerk,' Xander swatted at the vampire who only laughed harder.

Despite Spike's chuckling, Xander curled up next to him.

'I can't wait to dress you up like the pretty dark kitten you are,' Spike smirked as he tightened his grip on the human. 'Those ears... that tail... the plug...' he trailed off as he squeezed one of the fleshy globes beneath his hand.

Xander could only moan and thrust his hips and half hard cock into the vampire's thigh.

'We'll start tomorrow,' Spike promised, sealing it with a soft kiss to Xander's still slightly swollen lips.

* * *

_For those of you reading Kit, I am working on chapter 8, it should be out in the next 24 hours... fingers crossed! _;)


End file.
